


Всё о Лидочке

by Miss_Wyoming



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Wyoming/pseuds/Miss_Wyoming
Summary: Лиду Злыгостеву или, как чаще ее зовут, Лидочку, знает почти каждый в Колдовстворце.Сборник драбблов.
Relationships: Лида Злыгостева/Витя Горецкий
Kudos: 19





	1. Лето

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Об одиночестве и неизбежных изменениях.

Лето еще в самом начале, когда Лида возвращается из Колдовстворца, но под окнами старого барака уже выросла высокая трава. Борщевик вперемешку с лопухами, кошка выпрыгнула из зарослей и тут же исчезла — Лида успевает заметить только облезлый кончик серого хвоста. Облупившиеся стены, грязные окна, курицы с чужого двора… Лида на миг останавливается, оглядывая эту картину, и чувства, которые были где-то на заднем фоне внезапно накатывают на нее. Уральское солнце слишком уж припекает макушку, ветер продувает и свитер, лямки тяжелого рюкзака натирают плечи, а дом уже и не дом почти.

— Мам! — она стягивает кроссовки наступая на пятки.

— Что же ты так кричишь, — мама выходит, как и всегда, в линялом длинном платье в мелкий цветок. Стройная высокая, с годами у нее только в уголках глаз собрались тонкие морщины от частых улыбок. Лида, как всегда вздыхает, глядя на нее — в детстве она думала, что именно так и должна была выглядеть леди Арвен.

Мама нежно осыпает ее поцелуями, гладит по волосам, улыбается и помогает оттащить рюкзак с порога.

— С возвращением, — и тут же исчезает на кухне, поправляя на ходу несколько выбившихся прядок из пучка.

Бабушка выходит из соседней комнаты. Лида с ней больше похожа — и рост, и телосложение, и даже характер чуток. Объятия у нее крепкие, пахнет она свежим хлебом и Лида улыбается.

— Как зельеделие? — стандартный вопрос, за которым следует такой же стандартный ответ.

— Ужасно, — и смеется.

— Лида!

— Лида!

Ее отчитывают прямо тут в коридоре, не давая пройти в комнату. Это даже не ругань, а просто… причитания? Бабушка жалостливо говорит об их предках, какие они все были и какая Лида не такая, мама просто тихо всплескивает руками и качает головой, смотря на Лиду слезящимися глазами.

Когда ее наконец отпускают она просто идет в свой угол в комнате, что они делят с бабушкой. Табель ее родительницы никогда не смотрят и не знают какие у нее оценки на самом деле. И поделом.

Весь день Лида прибирается, смахивая вековую пыль со старых вещей, под вечер приходит Гришка — друг детства — и горланит под окном, чтобы Лида вышла.

Гриша за прошедший год вымахал, голова потемнела, веснушки стали еще ярче, а уши все так же задорно торчат. Лида выходит к нему вприпрыжку, бросается на шею, а тот краснеет весь, даже шея алеет. Он ведет ее на речку, они шатаются по берегу часа два, перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами. Гриша рассказывает как остальные их друзья со двора, Лида слушает внимательно, иногда хмурится, когда новости не радуют. 

— Ты… совсем другая стала, — Гриша швыряет камень, запуская несколько блинчиков.

— В смысле? — Лида смеется. — Все та же. Старая добрая Лида Злыгостева.

Гриша смотрит на нее, немного наклонив голову и цокает.

— Не, — он отправляет еще один камень в полет. — Ты даже держишься по-другому. Че, многому научили тебя в столичной школе?

Лида даже теряется на секунду, чтобы потом разразиться смехом:

— Она не столичная. Она тут, недалеко, на Урале.

Когда сумерки опускаются на их маленький городок они расстаются у дверей барака. Лида до последнего пытается ухватиться за нити, которые их связывают, но Гриша даже не пытается пойти ей навстречу. Ей отчего-то вспоминается немного насмешливое лицо Вали — наверное, именно с таким бы он сказал что-нибудь вроде “что с них взять”.

— Говно собачье, — произносит Лида себе под нос и в несколько прыжков поднимается на второй этаж.

Бабушка и мама уже ждут ее к ужину, садятся, как и всегда, втроем. Бабушка рассказывает небылицы о дореволюционных временах, когда их роду, якобы, жилось хорошо. Вновь повторяются все избитые истории из детства Лиды — и как княгине Ольге были помощницами ее предки, и какие сильные колдуньи всегда рождались. И всегда готовые помочь худому, сирому и убогому.

Лида в это время даже глаза не поднимает, жует, не чувствуя вкуса еды. Нет, помогать людям это не плохо, просто…

Она смотрит на потрескавшийся потолок, на одну маленькую полку со старыми книгами по зельям, на захламленный коридор.

— Я в следующем году буду в основном составе КГУ. Главой масскульта, — как бы невзначай роняет Лида. И улыбается.

— Зачем тебе это? — переспрашивает мама. Она не упрекает, только немного грустит и совершенно не понимает.

Лида пожимает плечами и улыбается еще ярче:

— Просто так.


	2. Динамическое трио

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О друзьях, долгожданном отдыхе и лете.

Лида смотрит на свои потрепанные кеды и разбитые колени и тяжело вздыхает. Рядом как раз колени Вали — есть с чем сравнить — они крупные, но тощие и, к тому же, он явно этим летом не падал с велика на гравий. Даже колени Вали смотрятся как-то укоризненно в этом месте. Сам он сидит опираясь на руки, легкий ветер треплет его кудрявую челку, и он чуть морщится от бликов воды из бассейна так, как будто фыркает от смеха.

Может так и есть.

— Расслабься, — он говорит это уже десятый раз за утро.

— Я была бы рада, — говорит Лида негромко, оглядываясь по сторонам. Сзади слышен негромкий всхрап — так всегда бывает, когда Евген спит с запрокинутой головой. — Но ощущение, что я криво вырезанная картинка, которую прилепили посреди “Последнего дня Помпеи”.

Валя смеется. Он и вправду просто смеется, развеселившись, но все равно выглядит немного так, как будто он выпендривается. Красивый больно.

— Мы будем купаться или так и просидим здесь весь день?

Послеобеденная тишина давит. Никого вокруг на ближайшие пару километров Лида не видит и не слышит, может это специальные чары летней усадьбы Назаровых, а может они и вправду в глуши лесов средней полосы России — ни лая собак, ни проезжающих машин, только деревья шепчутся друг с другом, и пролетает редкая громкая муха. Даже птицы не поют, они проснутся только к вечеру. Любое движение как будто создает колыхание воздуха, способное оглушить окружающих, оттого Лида и не осмеливается, вязнет в тишине и лишь касается глади воды кончиками пальцев.

— А, давай, — она сбрасывает морок. Громкий всплеск, брызги, кажется, долетают и до Евгена, лежащего на шезлонге в нескольких метрах. Позу он не меняет — как заснул вцепившись в книгу на груди, так и остается — ничем не выдает свое пробуждение, но Лида ощущает на себе его взгляд. Короткий и ничего не значащий, но когда на тебя смотрит Евген невозможно не почувствовать.

***  
— Да ну нет же, остолоп, — Евген забирает джойстик из рук Вали. Они сидят на полу, перед телевизором, пока на кровати Лида умирает от смеха.

Валя лишь улыбается. Почти нежно, он всегда так смотрит на Евгена вне КГУ. Этот Евген немного капризный и знающий, что Валя ему вряд ли откажет. Лида подпирает щеку рукой, наблюдая, как Евген проходит пиксельного монстра, которого не мог одолеть Валя добрых минут двадцать.

— Какая-то старая приставка, — задумчиво говорит Лида. Из изобретений мирян у них в доме только радио, оттого к гаджетам она до сих пор относится с опасением.

— Все-то ты знаешь, — Евген поворачивается к ней, передавая джойстик обратно Вале. На нем домашняя футболка и лицо такое мягкое в голубоватом свете экрана. Лида разглядывает несколько новых веснушек у него на носу и до сих пор не прошедшие синяки под глазами. — Сама играла?

— Ага, но в другую, — она стекает с кровати под бок Евгена. Он чуть-чуть щурится, как будто устав смотреть в экран. — Там все было больше похоже на фильмы.

— Здесь игры тоже интересные, — Евген поправляет ей волосы невесомым движением. И Лида улыбается. От удовольствия.

— И очень своеобразные, — Валя разминает шею и потягивается. — Я устал, пойдем чай пить. 

— А у тебя есть самовар?

— Нет.

Лида пьет чай с сахаром и лимоном, тут же рядом стоят пиалка с черничным вареньем, в другой ароматная свежая земляника, посреди стола вазочка с конфетами. Они сидят на крытой веранде, несколько мотыльков кружат вокруг уличного фонаря, иногда накрывая тенью и Лида внутренне поет от восторга. Это так по-дачному. Сразу вспоминаются книги и рассказы русских классиков. Осталось только чтобы кто-нибудь сыграл на фортепиано и обязательно очень красиво спел.

Но пока Валя достает старые красивые карты из верхнего ящика стола, и раскидывает их для игры в “дурака”. Валя остается в “дураках” чаще, чем остальные, но, кажется, он и не особенно старается.

— Зачем ты так прешь, — Евген улыбается уголками губ, смотря на карты от Лиды перед собой. — Остановилась бы, подумала.

— Ну это твоя прероре… прере…

— Прерогатива, — помогает ей Валя своим мягким баритоном и продолжает перемешивать карты. В этот раз из игры он вышел раньше всех.

— Во-во, вот это самое, — и улыбается. Она подгибает ногу под себя, усаживаясь поудобнее.

— Иногда эта тактика тебе помогала, но в этой партии ты точно продуешь, — говорит Евген и переводит на Лиду все выложенные ею карты. Черт, надо было запомнить что у него тоже есть валет…

***  
Волосы Вали вьются еще сильнее, чем в Колдовстворце, волосы Лиды похожи на воронье гнездо от частых купаний, а у Евгена смешно торчит хохолок. Он его старается пригладить перед зеркалом в ванной, когда только просыпается, но быстро смиряется. Его антенну можно заметить даже с другого конца двора. У них забавные силуэты. Валя иногда наклоняется к Евгену поближе, нашептывая что-то на ухо, и касается его локтя, как будто придерживая, чтобы тот не шел так быстро. Ничего особенно не меняется. Лида следит за ними еще несколько секунд и возвращается к книге, устраиваясь поудобнее на лежаке.

— Какие еще бывают развлечения у аристократов? — Евген заполнил все незаполненные кроссворды в найденных газетах и начинает немного скучать. Он еще держится, но слишком уж такие дни отличаются от того, что он привык. Лида же жует бублик, с грустью думая о том, что к концу лета ее бедра станут еще больше.

Валя нежно улыбается и простодушно отвечает:

— Оргии. 

Лида так и не узнает, что ответил Евген и какое у него было выражение лица в тот момент, потому что от смеха она давится. Валя учтиво и почти ласково хлопает ее по спине.

Они много разговаривают. В основном, конечно, Евген и Валя, жарко спорят о чем-нибудь, либо подхватывают друг друга с полуслова. Со стороны это выглядит игрой или хорошо поставленным спектаклем, а иногда так, как будто они жонглируют вдвоем. Лида не чувствует себя лишней, ей даже нравится быть в стороне: просто слушать их, засыпая, или отпускать короткие ничего не значащие комментарии. И хорошо, если удастся их рассмешить.

В последний день небо затянуто серыми тучами. Дождь то усиливается, то становится мелким и острым. Где-то квакают лягушки, Лида прислушивается к звукам на заднем дворе, но это все, что удается услышать. Шум дождя, лягушки и то, как Валя выдыхает дым. Табак смешивается с запахом дождя, это слишком вкусно, и Лида тянется к нему в карман за сигаретой.

Евген, кажется, дремлет в кресле под козырьком. Сидит, не шевелясь, на коленях у него книга четвертая за все эти дни, голова низко опущена. Лида смотрит на него чуть дольше, чем обычно смотрит на Евгена, и тот все-таки поднимает голову, легко улыбается. Он выглядит в этот момент таким уязвимым и человечным, что Лида не выдерживает — ей срочно нужно его обнять.

— Лида, — он негромко смеется и гладит ее по руке.

— Женя, — отзывается она и улыбается. — Рада видеть тебя отдыхающим. 

— Я присоединюсь к вам, — Валя не спрашивает. Валя ставит перед фактом. И обнимает их своими ручищами.

— Я тебя запрещу, — тут же ворчит Евген, поднимаясь из кресла. — Сегодня твоя очередь выбирать фильм, Лида.

Он поднимается на второй этаж, Лида еще провожает взглядом его розовые пятки торчащие из тапок и немного улыбается себе под нос.

— На новолетний бал попробуем его позвать? — Валя приобнимает ее за плечи и они облокачивается на него.

— Да он опять откажется, — Лида фыркает. — Можно сыграть с ним в карты на желание.

— Он вряд ли проиграет, — Валя манит ее за собой. 

Они варят кофе, по очереди помешивая, из радиоприемника доносится какой-то концерт для фортепиано, кажется, Прокофьева. Домашнее тепло после дождя ощущается как пуховое одеяло, Лида расслабляется и ее даже клонит в сон. Евген спускается на запах кофе, его хохолок до сих пор с ним. В КГУ она будет скучать по нему.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О Вите.

Витя закидывает Лиде руку на плечо после собрания. Они отстают немного от остальных, идут наваливаясь друг на друга и смеясь. Лида точно смеется просто так, наверное, от счастья — оно ощущается невесомым, кажется может приподнять ее над землей, если она хоть на секунду потеряет контроль.

Лида поднимает голову и внутри немного умирает от того, какой Витя красивый. А еще он улыбается… И что-то говорит… Кажется, она слишком увлеклась своими переживаниями.

— ...сказал, что так дело не пойдет и в общем, похоже, ближайшее время меня нельзя будет снимать с арифмантики. Даже ради КГУ, — Витя переводит свой взгляд на Лиду и приподнимает бровь: — Что случилось? Что за виноватое выражение?

— Я… прослушала начало, извини, — она мягко бодает его в плечо.

— Ну вот, как всегда, — он ворошит ей волосы, прижимая покрепче. — О чем же ты думала? О, финансовая отчетность? — с придыханием паясничая говорит Витя. — Или же о том, как ты будешь подниматься всю следующую неделю в пять утра, чтобы успеть к семи на собрание?

— Ты видел выражение лица Глеба, когда Женя это сказал? — Лида тут же изображает свирепый взгляд Глеба. — Я думала, что он использует невербалку и сейчас на Женю обрушится кара небесная, — они негромко смеются, продолжая медленно идти в обнимку. — Но я все равно не буду вставать в пять утра, это абсурд.

— А во сколько тогда?

— В шесть тридцать, пусть Женя меня лицезреет в пижаме, — Витя заворачивает в первый попавшийся открытый класс. — Пустой класс? Почти отбой? Ты решил меня совратить?

У Вити краснеют кончики ушей, так всегда бывает, когда он смущается. Лида устраивается поудобнее на парте и тянет к нему руки.

— Нет, ну просто я не против, если что.

— Ой, молчи, женщина, — Витя все-таки подходит к ней, обнимает и наклоняется за поцелуем. Лида не может удержаться и улыбается ему в губы. — Почему ты иногда такая невыносимая?

— Иногда? — Лида прижимает руку к груди. — Витя, я же стараюсь.

— Не быть невыносимой?

— Нет, конечно, как раз наоборот, — шутливо оскорбляется Лида. — А ты вот так, всего лишь иногда.

— Поверь: чаще, чем мне хотелось бы, — Витя улыбается и притягивает Лиду за талию поближе к себе. Получается очень близко, кровь от этого приливает к лицу. — У тебя все лицо красное.

— А у тебя уши краснеют, когда ты смущаешься, — не остается в долгу Лида и тут же жалеет об этом. Она не дает Вите отстранится, чтобы возмущенно пофыркать, обнимает крепче его за шею, тянется за новым поцелуем. Этот получается глубже и немного дольше, чем предыдущий, и Лида, наверное, становится совсем пунцовой.

Она закрывает лицо, как только Витя отстраняется. Опять.

— Лида, — Витя лишь обнимает ее и поглаживает по волосам. — В прошлый раз мы же обошлись без этого.

— Да, — говорит Лида извиняющимся тоном, так и не отнимая рук от лица. — Но иногда накатывает. Я просто чувствую себя такой счастливой, что немного пугаюсь.

Витя совсем небольно щипает ее за коленку.

— Хватит меня смущать, — он мягко пытается убрать руки от лица Лида, но та лишь ниже наклоняет голову. — Ты так говоришь, как будто тут есть что-то особенное. Не из-за чего тут себя чувствовать такой счастливой.

Лида смотрит на него сквозь пальцы. Теперь кроме ушей у него еще и скулы немного порозовели, ему это идет. Витя выглядит чуть-чуть грустным — как всегда задумался о чем-то своем — и очень красивым. Взъерошенные волосы, зацелованные губы и немного нахмуренные брови. Витя смотрит опять на Лиду в упор, но даже не пытается убрать руки.

Лида сама их убирает. 

— Ну вот, наконец-то солнце выглянуло, — Витя коротко и нежно целует ее в щеки и его губы ощущаются прохладными.

— Это я солнце? — уточняет Лида, подставляя свое лицо под поцелуи Вити.

— Ну да.

Они целуются еще немного. Лида прижимается к Вите, они балансируют почти на краю. Кажется, последний раз они так проводили вечера два дня назад. Чаще всего их вечер состоит из прогулки до чьего-нибудь общежития и короткого обмена поцелуями. Скоро будет еще меньше времени за подготовкой к весенним мероприятиям. 

— Витя, я сейчас тебя опять напугаю…

— Очень в твоем стиле, — он посмеивается. — Что на этот раз? Нужны еще декорации для ярмарки? Назаров попросил тебя выйти за него?

— Витя, я клянусь, — Лида заливается смехом, — Валя мне как брат.

— Я знаю, извини. Ну так чем меня пугать будешь?

Лида теребит край своей джинсовки. Ей хочется это сказать, ей нужно это сказать, а Вите нужно это услышать. Даже если сейчас он этого не поймет.

— Просто, — она улыбается и пожимает плечами. У нее предательски щиплет глаза и вот это уже совсем не к месту. — Ты делаешь меня счастливой, знаешь? Просто так. Одно твое присутствие.

У Вити ступор. И кажется немного паники. Лида видела уже это выражение лица, когда говорила ему о своей симпатии. Она лишь посмеивается и обнимает его под ребрами, заглядывает в глаза.

— Очень хотела сказать, что я люблю тебя.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О том, что всё хорошее иногда заканчивается, но это всё ещё не конец.

Большой зал сияет разноцветными огнями, парящими под самым потолком. Широкие ленты, аккуратно висящие шторы, фуршет, громкая музыка — все это приводит в такой трепещущий восторг, что Лида не может перестать улыбаться. Впервые за несколько лет она не участвовала в организации праздника, все подготовили их младшие, пришедшие на смену старого КГУ. Она покрепче сжимает руку Вити, пытаясь перебороть радостное волнение.

Витя подмигивает и уводит в центр зала, без слов приглашая на первый танец. Сердце Лиды тут же заходится быстрее — все это напоминает какую-то старую наивную сказку или романтические фильмы, где все должно закончиться очень хорошо. В течение вечера Лида то и дело отвлекается от Вити — идет к Свете и еще своим подругам, подходит к Диме Калинину — просто так, чтобы спросить как дела. С Ричардом они отплясывают под какой-то зажигательный рок-н-ролл, несколько раз чуть не падая от финтов.

Но чего-то… Чего-то чертовски не хватает.

Лида оглядывается, чтобы сбросить эту непонятную тревогу и тут же понимает в чем дело.

— Вить, я ненадолго, — она даже не смотрит на него и как только слышит утвердительное “мгм” почти вприпрыжку идет к выходу из зала.

Ну точно, эти двое здесь.

Широкая веранда украшена гирляндами, тут и там парочки сидят на скамейках, а Женя и Валя стоят у перил, склоняя поочередно друг к другу головы.

— Какие мировые проблемы на этот раз решаете? — Лида оскальзывается на каблуках — так быстро идет к ним.

Они тут же синхронно оборачиваются. Валя в черном парадном костюме еще больше теперь напоминает жердь, хоть и очень красивую, надо отдать должное. У Жени волосы уложены и Лида замечает, что он воспользовался гелем для укладки. Ее немного забавляет мысль об Евгене, который стоит перед зеркалом и пытается навести марафет.

Валя расплывается в улыбке:

— Ох, мадмуазель, что-то не припомню вас в нашей школе.

— Ща напомню, — ласково отвечает Лида тут же чувствуя себя неуютно в золотистом платье. — Не помешаю?

Они раступаются, безмолвно приглашая встать между ними. Лида опирается на перила и вглядывается в ночной пейзаж. Луна еще неполная, и только когда глаза привыкают, то Лида может различить очертания высоких елей на горизонте.

— Где ты потеряла своего будущего мужа? — флегматично интересуется Женя.

— Ой, Женечка, — всплескивает руками Лида. — А ты точно это сможешь устроить?

— Сделаю все, что в моих силах, — фыркает Женя.

— Вы когда в зал-то пойдете? — спрашивает Лида, не давая воцариться тишине. — Все танцуют, веселятся, Руслан скоро будет выступать вроде.

— Пойдем, но чуть-чуть попозже, — отвечает Валя, слишком серьезно или же задумчиво, Лида никак не разберет.

Она хочет спросить что-нибудь еще, чтобы прогнать какую-то тоску с лица ребят, но тут же себя останавливает. Только прислушивается всем своим нутром и украдкой смотрит на них. Валя закуривает, продолжая вглядываться в даль, предлагает сигарету и Лиде, и Жене. Женя качает головой, Лида берет, но не поджигает, больше крутит ее в пальцах и наблюдает. Женя легко улыбается своим мыслям, выражение у него хитрое, как у кота, он оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть как внутри зала веселятся ребята.

Лида, поддаваясь порыву, хватает Валю за руку:

— Мы же после школы будем общаться?

— Звучит как угроза, — он выдыхает дым и быстро облизывает губы. — По сути, если рассуждать логически, то школу мы уже закончили и вот общаемся.

Лида легко щипает его за кожу между большим и указательным пальцами.

— Умный ты больно.

— Что, у тебя в Верхотурье с такими разговор короткий был?

Лида открывает рот, чтобы ответить что-нибудь язвительное, но тут же передумывает, подхватывает Валю за руку и обнимает его покрепче.

— Я вам не мешаю? — интересуется Женя.

— Так ты иди сюда, — тянет его Лида. Прячет сигарету в карман в складках платья и приобнимает Женю свободной рукой. — Не грусти, мы с тобой.

— Я и не грущу, — фыркает Женя и Лида легко соглашается.

Внезапный страх перед завтрашним днем куда более абстрактным чем просто смена суток охватывает Лиду. В школе каждый из них был кем-то. 

Но уже завтра им придется начать искать новое место себе в мире.


	5. Новые знакомства

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О новых друзьях.

Кеша легко пинает попавшийся под кед камушек, с какой-то тоской оглядывает очередной двор — точнее, Костя думает, что с тоской: на Кеше большие темные очки в роговой оправе. Немного дует губы — и если ему сказать об этом, то точно будет отрицать и вздыхает.

— Уже почти пришли, — Костя улыбается и притягивает Кешу к себе поближе. Тот наваливается на него и устраивает голову на плече поудобнее — довольно новый опыт для Кости, он до сих пор привыкает, кажется, точнее, он уже давно привык и впал в зависимость. Но каждый раз, как в первый.

Они отчего-то решили прогуляться пешком. Май только вступил в свои права и в таких дворах в спальных районах Москвы повсюду начинала цвести яблоня, заполняя воздух сладковатым ароматом. Косте это нравилось, как будто Москва распахивала для него свои объятия, становилась не таким большим и громким городом, а показывала, что и у нее есть свои маленькие уютные секреты. Все дома в спальных районах как один только разве что оттенками серого отличаются, натыканные панельки, с уродливыми балконами. Костя не особенно что-то понимает в балконах, но вот Кеше они не нравятся.

Кеша становится все мрачнее с каждым пролетом, пока они поднимаются на пятый этаж. Он изначально не горел желанием идти — это твои друзья, Костя, зачем я там — но соглашается после слов Кости, что хочет пойти к ним именно парой. А сейчас, кажется, уже жалеет об этом решении.

Открывает им дверь Злыгостева — Костя ее даже не сразу узнает без школьной формы. На ней огромная футболка, а ситцевой косынкой она подобрала волосы. Правда улыбается она прям как в школе:

— Пришли помогать обои сдирать?

— Чего? — еле слышно говорит Кеша и порывается развернуться и уйти.

— Лида! — голос Вити преисполнен трагизма, он, кажется, всегда так ее имя произносит: — Ты волшебница!

Он пролезает вперед нее, чуть отталкивая ее вглубь узкого коридора и порывисто обнимает Костю. Они похлопывают друг друга по спине, а Кеша неслышной тенью проходит дальше.

— Но обои сдирать гораздо приятнее вручную, — только сейчас Костя замечает в руках у Злыгостевой шпатель. — И тем кто нам поможет полагается пиво, а потом и пиццу закажем.

Она говорит это все очень знакомым тоном — с такой же улыбкой на лице она появлялась под локтем у любого ученика Колдовстворца и предлагала помочь масскульту, а взамен обещание снять с какого-нибудь дурацкого предмета. Костя так пару раз попадал. И никогда не отказывал. Впрочем, он не мог поручиться, что были вообще люди, способные отказать Злыгостевой.

Витя проводит Костю и Кешу в гостинную. Она оказывается светлой и довольно уютной, несмотря на небольшие размеры и старую мебель. Кеша притаивается в уголке дивана, хорошо хоть очки снимает, а Витя садится напротив, от неловкости растирая руки. Костя смеется лишь под нос и заполняет собой пространство — это привычно — расспрашивая как у него дела и как обустроились в Москве.

— Я не знала, что вы едите…

— Поэтому приготовила все, что было в доме, — негромко посмеивается Витя, наблюдая за тем, как Злыгостева расставляет стаканы и тарелки.

— Тиха, — у нее такая забавная мимика, что Костя не удерживается от смешка. — Лучше помоги мне.

Они пропадают в коридоре и Кеша хватает Костю за руку, как будто успокаиваясь.

— Играют в женатиков, — он это произносит просто, без выражения, как будто делает заметку на полях статьи. Костя соглашается, ему и самому нравится с Кешей играть в женатиков. А потом это, наверняка, перестанет быть игрой. — Она немного деревенская, да?

Костя не успевает ответить, потому что она появляется на пороге с большой такой тарелкой, на ней горкой золотистые чебуреки, а в другой руке бутылка вина. Костя физически чувствует удивление Кеши.

Витя ставит две тарелки поменьше с салатами, выглядит немного смущенным и оттого еще моложе, чем есть на самом деле. 

— Спасибо, но я не голоден, — сразу признается Кеша.

Лида ему улыбается.

— Так это ничего, — говорит она, накладывая салат в тарелку. — Это же так не еда. Ой, я от Жени слышала, что у тебя на работе так интересно…

Кеша, кажется, и сам не замечает как у него тарелка оказывается в руках и начинает лениво жевать свежие огурцы. Костя обменивается с Лидой улыбками и Костя думает: ага, деревенская, точно. И он самую малость покорен.


End file.
